


Mermaids

by Zighana



Series: The Jungle [2]
Category: Claws (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fiction, Forced Marriage, Mermaids, Rambling, Roller's Thoughts, Second Thoughts, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zighana/pseuds/Zighana
Summary: He wouldn't have an issue with her if it weren't for her eyes.





	Mermaids

What’s supposed to be a joyous occasion is the equivalent to being marched to your execution by firing squad. Roller is sitting, surrounded by Russians that are now his in-laws. As if the saying ‘keep your enemies closer’ couldn’t get more ironic. 

His…wife, is sitting across from him, holding their child and chattering away with her mother while sneaking glances at him, making sure he doesn’t run off like he did before. 

Maybe Desna should’ve succeeded in killing him. 

Speak of the devil, there she goes in that outfit that accentuates every curve, every sinful fantasy that makes his pants tight.

He’s officially fucked; he’s now a married man and married men aren’t her type. But then again, neither are drug dealers but here they are, he an ex and her new beau a Haitian drug lord who has a day job as a gynecologist.

Life’s a funny thing; he would laugh if he weren’t so busy crying on the inside over his life being ruined, tied to a ghost of his bad decisions for eternity. Divorce is out of the question; their idea of one is a bullet in the head and a plot in their backyard. His best bet is to grit his teeth and take the marriage on the chin until the girl gets bored with him and divorces him herself. 

His wife’s staring makes the hairs on his neck stand up.

Her eyes, they lack warmth, depth, or even vitality. They’re cold, dead, almost like a fish. She has a face of a model, of a baby doll, but those…creepy…eyes, they’d make you stay away. Unfortunately for him, he was drunk, he was bored, and who bothers looking at eyes when you’re hitting it from the back?

He keeps looking at her and her features morph into that of a fish; he swears he sees gills on her neck and vaguely wonders how she lived this long breathing air. Would she be one of those mermaids in the storybooks that lured you to your death with a song and the last thing you saw before going under were those lifeless eyes?

She smiles, her grip on her baby tighten; her hands are now webbed hands with sharp claws that tear into the baby’s clothes. Her smile shines and Roller swears he sees her sharp fangs, sizing up whether to eat him whole or eat him in chunks. 

For the first time in Roller’s life, he’s afraid of mermaids.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd recently seen the first episode of Claws Season 2 and it's kicking off to a BANG, honey! We got a forced wedding, which is something I DID NOT expect! So, I decided to write a quick flash fiction regarding what's going on through Roller's mind. 
> 
> I'm going to add Olga's daughter into The Jungle narrative; yes, I'm continuing The Jungle but your girl has been BUSY. I promise I didn't give up on the story, I WILL finish it, so please be patient. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me; enjoy!


End file.
